


Serpents; it's a way of life.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken Promises, Dare, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-21 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Serpents its a way of life. Its a community. But most of all you have to prove your commitment. How will the new serpent king  prove is commitment?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Passing down the Serpent touch more like the skin of a snake. Fp shredded his jacket passing his jacket down to his son Fp Jones. The Serpents don't take lightly to change.

So you can imagine how of a shake up this has stired between the group.

The Serpents were a community. A community were you had to prove your worth before you could accept your role into the community.

So you can imagine the role Jughead has to take to prove his worth to his community. No his family.

He was currently on stage wearing his serpent jacket with pride.

"So my family. You will lay with the fate of my son. You give him the challenge he has to do before he can fully step up to the role of Serpent King." Fp announced.

Everyone cheered it was the o my thing they liked when a new leadership would come through.

"If you have an idea raise your hand!"Fp yelled.

One of the older serpents Tallboy stood up. He slowly made his way to the stage and squared up to the new serpent king.

"Make Alice's Smiths youngest daughter fall in love with you then break her heart." He smirked.

Fp didn't know what to think. He was hurt by the Smiths. Alice hurt him with all his heart. Shattered it into a million pieces. Walked away from them. From their family the Serpents.

All he could think about how karma is a bitch. What comes around goes around.

"Everyone who agrees raise your hands!"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Son you have your challenge. Make that Cooper slut fall in love with you and break her heart."

Jughead nodded.

This was his family legacy. He wanted that. He wanted to make his father proud. With that comes accepting the challenge. But he also wanted to live his own life. A small part of him wanted to get away from Riverdale and start his own life. 

_____

Betty was currently working at Pops. She couldn't wait to get out of this small town. She hated it and she felt suffocated. She was currently talking to a regular when Jughead walked in with some of his main Serpents.

Jughead purposefully sat in her section. With a smile plastered on her face she headed over to them.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you? Is it your usual orders?" Betty asked smiling.

"Sure thing princess."

Betty looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I am not your princess." She walked away to get their orders.

Giving the orders to the cook. She asked to put extra fries on Jughead’s. Betty saw another customer in her section. It was the one an only Cherly Blossom. The head bitch of the school. She's attempted to join the cheer squad for years and each time she got rejected.

"Hey Cher what can I get for you?" Betty asked.

"A cherry cola float and some chilli fries. Oh and a cherry shake to take out."

Betty nodded writing it down heading to the counter. As she passed cook the order Betty got the Serpents order to take to them.

She smiled her killer watt smile heading over to them. Passing each dish out individually. Lastly she got to Jughead's.

" Extra fries don't tell anyone else. I know you like stuffing some in milkshake and them eating them normally." She whispered in his ear whilst the other Serpents were distracted.

Jughead was struck with shock. He was meant to get her to fall in love with him then break her heart. It should be easy right? But she gave him food. 

As she walked passed Cherly she tripped Betty up on her skates. "You messed my order up bitch! It was a cherry shake not a strawberry one!" Cheryl snapped pouring it all over her.

Betty stood up as tears threaten to escape. She walked to the counter getting her the second shake as she then skated to the stock room. Finally slamming the door shut she let her tears escape.

"Dude this is your opening. Go to her!"Sweet Pea told him.

Jughead got up following his friends advice. He was going against so many of his moarls. Jughead wanted to make his father proud but also had his own dreams. He made sure everyone's eyes were on the scene unfolding as Cheryl kicked off before slipping away into the back for her.

He tried opening the door but she was sat behind the door blocking it.

"Wanna talk?" He asked.

"So you can make fun off me." She whispered.

"Let me in Betty."

Betty moved to let him in. Jughead sat next to her. He gently moved wiped her face moving some of the milkshake off of her.

"What do you want Jones? Come to laugh at me. Finish of Cheryl's dirty business. I can't take her shit anymore. One more year." Betty ranted to herself.

"Hey what's one more year?" Jughead asked.

"To get out this shit hole! I hate riverdale. It's a awful."

Jughead pulled some blue roll from the side of her and started to wipe her face for her. "I understand." He whispered. Betty looked up towards him.

"Wait you do?"

"The wrong side of the tracks. Everyone looking at you like you don't belong. I want a life of my own. Somewhere where no one knows me." Jughead admitted.

"That sounds perfect." Betty teared up.

"Why do you want to get out of this town?" He asked her. Jughead was still wiping the shake off of her.

"It's silly." Betty whispered.

"Try me."

Betty looked at him she pulled her phone out and showed him some pictures.

"It sounds stupid but I want to build a company. Its an online company who encourages people to go out their comfort zones. It would be an online magazine but we have a YouTube channel too on each article we do."

Jughead smiled at her. "That's not the reason you want to leave that's what you want to do when you leave." Jughead laughed softly.

Betty smiled softly at him."Sorry I have been wanting to talk about that with someone who cares." She blushed.

Jughead moved closer towards her. "So tell me who this idea came about?" He asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy here. I'm known as dark Betty. Crazy bitch. She's on meds for her anxiety. I have the worst controlling mother. My father doesn't give a shit. He's not the best. He has anger issues. He's cheating and manipulative... That's beside the point... I need to leave. "

Jughead just looked at her." Has he ever hurt you? "Jughead asked her.

"Not physically but mentally. I just hate Riverdale... Why are you being so nice to me?"Betty questioned. 

"Because you need a friend to talk to right now." 

"Can you believe my dad is fucking Cheryl's mother that's why she hates me." Betty laughed coldly. 

"Riverdale is fucked up." Jughead agreed. 

"Welcome to the town of fucking up." She sighed. 

"You're now leaving the town of fucking up. Hope you fuck up again soon." He added. 

Betty snorted a laugh. She then instantly blushed in embarrassment. 

"Should be the new slogon of Riverdale." 

"Then with the logo of someone tossing you off."Betty smiled.

"That's perfect... So the extra fries."Jughead hinted." Why?"

"You pinch your friends fries. I was thinking that you didn't need to steal them having double. But if you didn't like my gift to you then it's 1.75 for fries." Betty teased. 

"Nope I liked the fries but I like seeing a blonde beauty smile." 

"Sabrina?" Betty asked talking about another waitress and someone in her maths class. "Nope. Someone prettier." 

"Everyone is pretty in their own ways." Betty shrugged. 

"Fine she smells like strawberry milkshake." He teased playing with a piece of her hair. It dropped out of her ponytail. "It could be any waitress." 

"She's smart and runs circles around the bulldogs." He whispered leaning closer towards her. 

"Why are you talking about Cher?"

"You are blind to your own beauty?" Jughead asked her. 

"Maybe because I'm covered in strawberry shake. I'm sticky and I have to finish my shift... My mother gave away my college fund to get my dad out of debt." 

"Maybe because you don't have a mirror." He teased.

Betty giggled softly. She bit her lip nervously. "I don't need a mirror. That makes me pinpoints my insecurity." Betty admitted.

"Then I'll show you all your perfect imperfections."

Jughead pulled out his phone and took a photo of her. Betty noticed when he was available about to take a second photo. She blocked him with her hand.

"Hey." Betty pouted.

"You have something there." Jughead touched her lips before kissing her. He felt the gasp of air parted from her lip as the shock passed and she kissed him back. She deepened the kiss as he added his tongue in. Betty deepened the kiss as she moved and straddled his lap. "Is it gone?" Betty teased.

"Not just yet." Jughead smiled.

Betty kissed him as she kicked off the skates. "What about now?" She asked.

"Maybe. Let's be safe then sorry." He kissed her again slowly biting her lip. Betty moaned softly rubbing their noses together. "I have work."

"Then why don't you come to the drive in tomorrow with me. Maybe I'll get to see you unsoked." He teased.

"You want me to go to the drive in with you? Like a sort of date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?" Jughead asked her.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Betty repeated.

"It's a date." He smiled intertwining their hands. "It's a date Jones."

Jughead smiled he helped her up. He kissed her again this time Betty brushed her hands through his hair. Dropping his beanie on the floor as the kiss got heated. Finding the courage to pull away they slowly did for the need for air.

"To be continued Betts." Betty smiled at him as he gave her lips another peck before he left. "Oh Juggie." She whispered to herself tying her skates back on.

Betty look towards the door and smiled. She's always found him attractive but never had the courage to speak to him. She just dropped subtle hints with extra fries or more pickles or cheese. It all depended what he ordered.

Meanwhile, Jughead met the Serpents back at the Wrym. He was conflicted but he couldn't let the Serpents know that.

"How did it go?" Pea asked.

"It was okay. We talked." Jughead was trying to stop himself smiling. Toni noticed him trying to depress a smile. "Don't fall for her Jones."

"I won't." He half lied.

"So have you got yourself a date or even kissed her?" Fangs asked.

"Mind your own business."

"That's a yes then." Toni teased.

"Pack it out okay!" Jughead demanded.

They all immediately silenced.

"Thank god. Why don't you all go get some pussy or dick you horny fuckers."

Jughead headed out to the trailer. He needed a walk to clear is head.

Have you ever been so conflicted? Have you ever wanted someone's approval so much you go against your morals?

Jughead was spiraling and it was only the beginning. 

Does he crave the approval of his community that much? Does he crave the love of an actual person and not fake love built for a place for lost souls?

All he can do is let his head spiral digging himself into a hole.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Drive in was the ultimate date spot in Riverdale. That ahd Pops diner. In Riverdale they were limited spots for date night. In Riverdale everyone knew everything and everyone. You couldn't keep a secret without it getting out.

Betty Cooper was currently in her room digging up her closet to find an outfit to wear to date night. She was so nervous. It was the first date she was actually going on with a guy that cares for her.

Betty finally ended up on wearing her mom jeans with her mustard turtle neck paired with a jumper. She felt sexy yet comfortable, that was the best kind of sexy.

She was currently nervously pasting around her livingroom. Betty has been stood up so many times in her life. If she was being honest she was scared of getting regected again.

Betty heard a knock on the door as she excitedly rushed to get it. Jughead Jones was leaving against the pillor smiling. Betty smiled happily at him with a sigh of relief.

"You came." She said shutting the door. "Why wouldn't I have?" Jughead questioned her.

"I've been stood up more times then I can count."

Jughead felt ultimately like the biggest dick ever. He wished he never agreed to this challenge.

"Well they're stupid." He told him honestly. 'And so I'm I.' He thought to himself.

"That's the truth but let's go." Betty smiled. "My favourite movies are playing."

"Yeah Legally Blonde and Sister Act. What torture for me." He teased taking her hand to his truck.

"What they're amazing." Betty lent down and did the bend and snap. Jughead laughed softly. "You seriously didn't do the bend and snap." Betty smirked at him as he winked.

"You're adorable."

"So I've been told by my mother."

"Fine adorably sexy." Jughead told her. 

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. You dint scrub up that bad yourself." Betty smiled. 

"Nice to see you dry." 

"Oh god." Betty groaned pouting. "Please god no. Stop."

Betty smiled playfully at him. She pulled her phone out and and got to the website she made for herself. She wrote the title. 

~Dating a bad guy. ~

She quickly put her phone away. 

"But for you Cooper. I'll suck it up." 

"How generous Jones? I bet I your a big softie." Betty smiled. 

Jughead pulled her closer to him and growled like a lion. "I'm a lion Cooper. Don't make me a teddy bear." Betty glanced at his lips. All she could do was smile like a idiot. 

"Maybe your a Teddy bear at heart." 

Jughead opened the door for her. "Maybe just for you Coop." He winked shutting the door.

Betty bit her lip as she messaged Veronica.

B: going so well!

V: you haven't even started it yet.

B: so?

V: have fun hun

Jughead smiled over at her before he started driving to the drive in.

_____

At the drive in:

Betty was sat on the back of the truck staring at the massive screen. Jughead had gone to get snacks. She was smiling so much in a blanket he handed her. Jughead jumped on the truck with all the snacks in his hands.

"Just in time." Betty smiled. "These are your favourite right?" Jughead handed her the sour jellybeans.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I did my research."

Betty rested her head on his shoulder as he did the same. "You're going to enjoy this Jones." Betty smiled as she slowly intertwined their hands together.

"Oh will I?" He laughed softly.

"Yep." Betty popped the p.

Jughead picked her up as he sat her on his lap. Betty kept smiling as she watched the movie. She was mouthing her favourite quotes. Instead of watching the movie he watched her. The way he saw all the emotions in her eyes.

When Sister Act on Betty heard Jughead sing softly in her ear. She looked up to him as she saw him blush in embarrassment.

"You can sing." She whispered.

Jughead got embarrassed hiding his face in between her neck. Betty giggled as he ticked her neck.

"It's sexy a guy that can sing."

Jughead lifted his head kissing her neck softly. "Oh yeah?" He whispered.

"Yes." Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled as he held her tighter watching the rest of the last film. They sat there in a comfortable silence. So when the movie ended they sat and talked. 

"See big softie." She teased. 

Jughead rolled his eyes as he flipped them around so he was on top of her. Betty's heart was beating like crazy. Jughead leaned down as he bit her lip softly. 

"Think I'm soft Betts?" 

Betty bit her own lip nervously nodding. 

"Well your wrong baby." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Betty drank in the kiss and deepened the kiss. "Well with me you are." She whispered.

"Maybe but Shush it's our secret." Betty giggled a soft laugh as she sat up. "I don't want this night to end. Pops?" She suggested gently moving his hair behind his ear. 

"You're wish is my command princess." 

"After you King."Betty teased." I'm not king yet."

"Well you can tell me more at Pops." 

_____

At Pops: 

Jughead ordered their regular orders with a few surprises for her. Betty was currently drawing on a napkin when he slid in the booth. 

"So the Serpents Juggie?" 

"Juggie?"

"Shush I've called you that before I haven't I?"

"I don't know." He smiled. "Betts."

"So the Serpents?" She prompted.

"A dysfunctal family I love."

"Dysfunctal wow I know her well." She joked.

Jughead laughed softly. "I love them but I feel like I've been thrown in the deep end. I just want to my own person and not Forsythe Pendleton the third." He sighed. 

Betty couldn't help but laughed. She snorked milkshake out her nose. That made Jughead laugh too. 

"Forsythe." Betty smirked. 

"Don't you even dare Elizabeth." He teased. 

"It's sexy." She smiled eating some fries. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "For you but I hate the name. Comes with so much family bullshit." 

"Then make it your own name. Do something extraordinary." Betty shrugged. "But what about the good things?" 

"There my family. I love them but they're alot. Drug and alcohol problems. Kids always being abandoned. I hate it but I love them." 

"Aren't you going to be the leader soon?" She asked. 

"I am but the only reason I want to be the leader is to clean the streets of drugs. Set up AA meetings in Riverdale. Set up a foster system for abandoned kids." 

Betty just smiled at him in awe. She couldn't believe how kind hearted he was. He was perfect for her. 

"Someone doing something good for this god forsaken town." 

"Well I'm going to try. But I want to escape this shitty reality." He sighed. 

Betty leaned over and held his hands. "Don't we all Juggie." She sighed. 

"Want to go for a walk after this?" He asked her. 

"Why? Don't want this night to end." 

Jughead blushed at her as he nodded. Betty smiled back at him. They quickly finished their pops before they headed for a walk. Hand in hand they headed to the Southside. 

Jughead walked her to the Southside. They headed to Sunnyside Park at the dumpster at the back with a sofa. Jughead helped her up as they watched the stars. They both snuggled into each others sides smiling.

"This is nice." Betty kissed his cheek. "It is." Jughead whispered kissing her back.

Jughead saw his friends starting to come over and he groaned softly.

"Hey Jug!" They all shouted coming over. "Hi."

"Who's this?" They asked knowing full well who she is. "Well I hope my girlfriend soon."

Betty smiled up at him. "Wait you want that?" She asked.

"I was hoping to ask you when I walk you home." Jughead smiled.

"Well ask me then."

'Good Jones.' They mouthed before leaving.

Jughead sighed feeling like a massive dick. He truly did like Betty and this task to become King complicates things too much.

"They seem nice." Betty smiled.

"Sometimes."

Jughead just held her tightly. Betty hasn't stopped smiling since she left her home. She looked up at him as she kissed him softly.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Jughead smiled at her but his heart squeezed with guilt. All he did was held her closely kissing her repeatedly.

"Let's get you home baby before Mother gothel kills me." Jughead teased. 

Betty snorted a laugh. Jughead jumped down as he helped her down. They walked hand in hand from South to North side. Jughead walked her up to her door like a gentleman. 

"I really enjoyed tonight handsome." Betty smiled. 

"Me too sexy." 

"So I'll see you around at school?" 

"Definitely baby." 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. They shared a few kisses before she slipped inside. Betty rushed up to her room as she jumped on her bed squealing in happiness. 

B: I have a boyfriend now! 

V: really? 

K: congratulations! 

B: yep and thanks Kev. 

V: we're happy for you. 

B: Thank you! 

Betty pulled her laptop out and began writing her new article. 

~Dating a bad guy. ~

Doing something spontaneous and crazy is the definition of love. 

Dating a bad guy is something spontaneous or trying to disobey your parents. 

But what happened when the bad guy is a sweet heart? 

Someone so kind and caring but is that a facade? 

Everyone hides secrets from loved ones. Everyone tries to justify their decisions even when it destroys someone's emotions.

Do you take the dive and follow your heart or do you follow your gut and run?

Dating is a crazy thing.

It's the most spontaneous thing I've done so far.

What is the most spontaneous thing you've done?

~Elizabeth Cooper. ~

Betty upload it to the website she made as she looked at the message Jughead left her.

J: night baby x

He sent the photo he took of them on the sofa. Betty set it to her background.

B: night handsome x

Betty couldn't be more happier. She felt safe with him. He was the first guy she felt like she could trust with her whole heart. 

So with her heart on the line she hoped that the world was in her favour.

Her heart was on the line for the Serpent King to be.

Will she be poisoned by the fangs of a serpent or fall head over heels with the Serpent in question?


End file.
